Forbidden Lives
by RiyalovesPapaya
Summary: The humans know about vampires. The humans took them all away, and put them in a tomb. It's been eight months since they've been stuck in there, and now it's all up to Isabella and the wolves to break them out. But what happens once their out? What would the government do? It's also up to Isabella to convince them vampires are good people. It's a big war against humans and vampires
1. Tomb

**_Emmett's POV_**

They have found about us. The humans... Now they don't trust us. The Volturi told us to listen to them, and try not to fight against them. They wanted us to listen to the humans, and we did. None of us knew this would happen. A newborn, walking into the White House, killing almost everybody in there, forcing the Volturi go and stop the crazed newborn. Now they knew about vampires. We kept the wolves a secret from them. That was something Sam had figure out on his own.

Listening to the humans, was a mistake. We should have left when they found out. Now we were locked in a tomb. A very guarded tomb. We could break out, yes, but we didn't. The tomb was small, and dark. It was underground in Washington D.C. Under a cemetary. We were taken in there, one by one. They gave us a tattoo on our arms, and put us in the tomb, counting us off. We've been in here for eight months. Not knowing what's been going on in the outside world. My family was hurting. Starving. Not only was the tomb underground, we couldn't smell anything but ourselves. And since we couldn't smell any humans or animals, we weren't breaking like we were supposed to. We were simply starving. Thirsty... Now that we were starving, we didn't want to move. Every time we would move, it would make us weaker, and make us die faster.

All the vampires were locked in this tomb. Not being able to break out. We could have broken out, we were stronger enough for it. But the Volturi insisted that we try and get on their good side, by listening to them. That's how we were locked in this tomb. Now we couldn't do anything. It was pure hell. Knowing that we could get out, we couldn't at the same time. I groaned in pain, looking around at my family. Alice's head was on Jasper's lap. Neither of them were moving. It was fairly quiet in here. No one made a sound. It was too painful.

The Volturi didn't know whether we would die, or just be like this for the rest of our lives. Our forbidden lives. I turned my head to Esme. She was the most nicest woman in the world, and she was locked in here. It hurt to see her. Even the Volturi was upset about Esme being in here. She didn't deserve this. Hell, none of us did. We didn't hunt humans. **(everyone in this story hunts animals) **If you were to kill a human, then you were to die. The newborn that went into the White House was killed, by the Volturi of course. Now we were paying the price. Everyone was paying the price. It was torture. Something I thought the humans would never do. I was surprised, I was. I thought they would try and run us out of their country. But no, the tomb was a better idea.

There were humans walking around the ground 250 feet above us. No human would come down here, it was harder to breathe for them. I could hear them clearly, about a couple of months though. Now, it was all a big slur. I remember the first month in here. We were all fine, just bored. Then each month, it started to get even harder. Then finally, we came to a realization that the humans weren't coming to get us, or feed us. Nothing. We were all alone in this. What we wanted to know, was what was going on up there? And why were we in here? We've tried explaining that we never killed humans, and it was forbidden for us. If someone did, they would be killed. But they didn't listen. We were put in here anyways.

"Hey." I said. Everyone barely turned their heads to me. I took me a while to get the words out of my mouth. It hurt to get the words out. "Isabella." And that's all I said.

Isabella and I were together before this all happened. She knew that I was a vampire, and she didn't tell anybody. We loved each other. When the police came to take the vampires away, they were forcing her away from me. I remember it like it was yesterday. They were running through the house, to her room. They knew I was in there. Only because Charlie knew. The plan was to leave me with Bella, and I would figure things out, why me? Only because Bella was human, and she would be able to talk to the country about our kind. But then Charlie found out, and the police came. They pulled Bella off of me, and hand cuffed me. She was sobbing, telling me that she would figure this entire thing out. That was eight months ago, and I was worried they would hurt her. And I also didn't want her to be out there, but in here with me. Only because I knew she would be safe, and she didn't listen to her betraying father. The only way they knew we were vampires, was because of Jenks. He was tortured, and finally gave up all the files of the vampires. Jenks was the one to keep our files up-to-date. We payed him highly, and he listened. Of course, once Jenks would die, we would have to find someone else. But once the Volturi were exposed, they went to Jenks. Tortured him, and they got it. That's when all of the vampires faces came on the tv. I was one of them. And they found me.

I coughed a little bit, and laid on my side. It was better to lay on your side, but it was packed in here. They didn't make the tomb so roomy for us. None of the vampires had hope. But I did. I thought Isabella could get us out. I just didn't know how long it would take.

**_Isabella's POV_**

I grabbed the dead animal, and collected its blood. I was on a mission, with the wolves to get the vampires out. We have been collecting a lot of animal blood for the past six months. The wolves thought the humans were being unfair, and their humanity was being lost from their bodies. It didn't take long for the wolves to help along with my plan. There was only one way it would work. And that's if the wolves would expose themselves and scare off the guards in Virgina, that were above the vampire's tomb. I carried the last three gallons of blood, and loaded it in the back of my car. I no longer lived with Charlie. He had made me so mad, by betraying Emmett's location, and having him be taken away. After that day, I left. He didn't deserve his daughter anymore. He's been trying to contact me, but I ignored him, and bought a new phone.

I drove back to the reservation, and walked into Jacob's house. He's been allowing me to stay there. The wolves were unloading the blood out of the car, and putting it in a refrigerator.

"How are you doing Bella?" Billy asked. He's been worried about my health. For a long time, I didn't eat. I wanted to die. Emmett wasn't with me. It was the hardest time of my life, but more harder for him.

"I'm okay Billy. And I'm going to eat, relax." I said. I tried to put a smile on my face, but it never happened. It was hard.

"I can't wait to bust these vampires out." Embry said.

"Yeah." Jared agreed.

"So what's the plan Sam and Bella?" Jake asked.

"We will fly into Virgina tomorrow." Sam said. "And then we'll wait a day, and explore the location of the vampires tomb. It won't be hard to get them out, but there are guards, with guns."

"It could hurt you, but you heal fast also." I said.

"Yeah, I don't mind." Seth said. I was always arguing about Seth going into this. He was young, and new at the wolf thing. I didn't want him to get hurt.

"Still no Seth." I said.

Seth rolled his eyes. "You're going to need me."

"Once we pass the guards and get into the tomb, we immediately will feed them." Sam said. "Isabella cannot go in there, since she's human. They would hurt her, if they can move. Our smell goes against them, so we're fine. Once we feed them, we will all leave to Russia. There are some wolves up there. Her name is Fawn. She can take care of us. I've already talked to her."

"Anything electronic will be watched, so you cannot talk to anybody about any plans on the computer, phone, anything. The White House will track that down." I said. "It's dangerous."

"Alright, what about everyone else here?" Jake asked. He was concerned about Billy.

"They will be flying into Russia tomorrow. Fawn will pick them up." Sam said.

"Are you all up for this?" I asked. "It's going to be hard, and you could possibly be in trouble."

"We're fine, Bella. I actually miss those vampires." Paul said. "It's boring when they're not here. I like pissing them off." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I guess we have a plan then." Sam said.

"Yes, we do." I said. I went into the kitchen, and made a sandwich. I cried a little bit, knowing that there was a big chance of seeing Emmett soon. I missed him. I deeply miss him. I remember when we first met. I remember when he told me he was a vampire. Our first kiss. Then him being taken away from me.

**_Flashbacks: Meeting Emmett_**

_"Excuse me. Do you know where the bathrooms are?" I asked. He was big, very cute. He had golden eyes, and dark brown curls. His hair was almost black, but it didn't matter. He was gorgeous. Pale face... pink lips... big arms... He was a god. He said something, but I wasn't paying attention. I was new in town, and went into class the middle of my junior year._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." I said._

_"I said, down the hall, turn left, and make a right." he said. _

_"OH, thanks." I said._

_"Hey, what's your name?"_

_"Isabella Swan." I said._

_"Ah, I knew it. Everyone was right, you are pretty." he said. I blushed deeply, and looked away. _

_"And you are?"_

_"Emmett, Emmett Cullen."_

_"Well, Emmett, I hope to see you around." I flirted, and walked away. Later on in that same day, he asked me out on a date._

**_Emmett's a vampire_**

_"What are you hiding from me Emmy?" I asked. He had been acting so weird later. I was coming to conclusions, but I still wasn't sure. He was acting very odd._

_"Bella, I would tell you. I just can't." he said. "Well, I can. I just don't know how." Emmett and I were walking in the forest. He was in front of me, walking very fast. I sighed, and stopped. "Bella, please don't be mad." _

_"How can I not? I'm your girlfriend. Just tell me."_

_"Love, I will tell you. I just don't know how." He said, and grabbed my shoulders. "Please, don't be mad." _

_"I wouldn't be mad if you just told me." I said, and walked away from him. Emmett was standing there, sighing. But just before I could continue my walk, a brown bear came out. I gasped, and stood still. The bear stood up, and growled at me. It knocked me off my feet, and then I turn to see Emmett literally wrestling the bear. Then he snuck his teeth into the bears neck. It stopped moving. It was dead. _

_"Oh my God." I screamed._

_"Bella. Relax. I can't explain." he said. _

_"You're a vampire?"_

**_Our First Kiss_**

_After a day or two of Emmett exposing himself in front of me. I was used to the fact that he was a vampire. It didn't bother me. He was practically human, and he didn't drink human blood. It was forbidden for vampires. The Volturi, the vampires rulers, didn't want any vampire to drink human blood. I respected that. _

_"Go to sleep Bella." he said. _

_"I'm not tired." I said. _

_"Yes you are. Sleep, love."_

_"I can't." I said. I sat up, and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, and sighed in my hair. "I love you."_

_"I love you too Bella." he said. "I would love you even more if you fell asleep." _

_"No." I said. He sighed, then leaned down. He was going to kiss me. And he did. He kissed me softly the first time. Then it got a little out of hand. I was laying on my back, making out with him. It was nice. _

_"Okay stop." Emmett grabbed my hands and pulled them above my head._

_"Sorry." I said. I smiled sheepishly._

**_Being Taken Away_**

_Emmett snuck up into my room. He has told me that all the vampires have been taken away. His family as well. It was up to Emmett and I to figure out this entire thing. All the vampires thought that since I was a human, I could convince all the other humans that vampires were good. _

_"I'm scared of losing you Emmett." I said into his chest._

_"We will figure this out." he said. _

_"I know. But what happens if you-" Then my door was kicked open. A bunch of cops were standing there. "Run!" But it was too late. Emmett wasn't running, and the cops were peeling me off of him. "Emmett!" I continued to scream his name. The Volturi didn't want Emmett to fight against the humans if he were caught. They wanted to get on the humans good side. _

_"I love you Bella." Emmett said, and he left. He was gone._

**_End of Flashbacks_**

I sighed, and looked out the window. I miss you Emmett. And I promise I will get you all out of that damned tomb. Even if it kills me.

In the morning, we all packed up and left for the airport. The wolves family were leaving for Russia, and now I was with the wolves. As we were flying, I kept getting more and more nervous. Jacob could tell, and he kept putting his hand on my knee. He loved me, but I told him straight up that I would never date him. I just loved Emmett. I would always love Emmett.

"We are now landing in Virginia. It is now 6 o'clock pm. Thank you for choosing Delta." a woman said.

"Are you ready?" Paul asked. He was teasing me in a way.

"Shut it." I said. We got off the plane, and collected our bags. We booked a hotel room, and went inside. I set my bags down.

"Do you have the blood?" Sam asked. Jenks was released from the government, but lost his job. But he still continued to help, which took a lot of guts. He made me a blood transportation pass.

"Yep." There were five suitcases filled with it. Gallons and gallons of blood.

"You should rest Bella. It's going to be a long day." Jared said.

"Hey I just talked to the others. They made it alright in Russia." Quil said.

"Good." I said. I was able to get one of the beds to myself, only because it was a little too small for the wolves to fit on there. Tonight was going to be a hard night for me.


	2. Helping

**_Isabella's POV_**

The night was very long. I couldn't sleep as much as I wanted to, but when I did, I would have horrible dreams. I would scream a little, and wake up the entire building. The first time it happened, the manager of the hotel came, and checked on all of us. Then he left.

In the morning, none of us didn't wake up till 10. We went to a restaurant and ate breakfast, and tried to clear our mind for later. We didn't know why it was so nerve-wrecking, but it was. I was nervous. Sam was nervous. The entire pack was nervous.

"Hey, grab that bag." I said. "Let's load all of this into the car." We were back at the hotel, getting ready. It was 3 o'clock. For a while, we just sat there, making our plans sound more reasonable.

"How are you doing?" Sam asked me. We were about to leave.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Alright." he said. "Once we get inside, we're going to need you to toss down the bags. Do you think you could carry them alone?"

"Definitely not."

"I guess we did need Seth." he chuckled.

"Yeah. Leah can help me." I said. Leah nodded. We both still didn't like each other, but we're willing to work together for the vampires.

"Let's go get our vampires back." Jared cheered. We all laughed, and loaded into the car. It was an hour drive down to the cemetary. Many people were outside of the gates, walking around, wanting to see the vampires. It was illegal to pass through the gates, that led to the tomb, unless you were laying flowers down.

"There's a lot of people here." Jacob said. "Look at them... they're still cheering that they're in there. It's ridiculous." Many people cheered in front of the White House, and by the cemetary that the vampires have been captured. It was bad, and I couldn't watch. I sighed, and looked away. It was too hard.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked. We nodded. We walked out of the car, and the wolves snuck over to the small forest that was there. After five minutes, they came out, big wolves. Leah giggled at the sight, then screaming started to happen. Before the guards could start shooting, the wolves knocked them out of the way. I was going to regret this a little bit, since I was about to drive on a cemetary.

"Sorry." I said as I was driving on the grass. The wolves followed the car, and then they broke the gates.

"Go!" Leah said. The wolves phased back, quickly getting dress again. Only Paul and Jared stayed the way they were, in case someone would come. I opened the trunk, waiting for them to tell the tomb was open.

"It's open!" Sam called out.

**_Emmett's POV_**

For a while, we all heard people screaming. It got quiet after a couple of minutes. It was just weird. Then I heard voices close to the opening of the tomb. I turned my head, and watched the door.

"It's open!" I heard a familiar voice say. Then Sam came in. _Sam came in._

"Come on, get the blood ready. I don't think they can move." Jacob said. Man I may have missed everything from out of this tomb, but I did not miss the wolves smell.

"You... still stink." I barely said.

"Isabella. We need to feed them first." Embry called out. Many gallons of blood started to come down the stairs. She was here. My Bella was here. There were only so many wolves, they were feeding us the blood. Then Jacob rushed towards me. My throat was burning, aching for me to drink something. Finally, after eight months, I was fed. I stood up, making sure I was okay enough to see Bella.

"We're done. Let's go. SWAT is coming." Sam said. We all ran up the stairs, and our to freedom. Then I saw her. She didn't look healthy, but she looked happy.

"Bella." I said, and she ran into my arms. It was hard to withstand her smell, but I didn't care. I wanted her to be in my arms.

"Not the time." Sam said. "We've already packed. Run to Russia. Take Bella with you." I grabbed Bella, and pulled her on my back. Sam exploded the car, and the wolves phased. It was going to take a long time to run to Russia, then I thought. We had to go over water. How were we going to do that? The humans couldn't catch us, and they figured out that there were wolves.

When we reached, somewhere... I had no idea where we were. But there was a plane waiting for us.

"Fawn!" Sam called out. A woman came out, she had long black hair, and tan skin. She was a wolf.

"Hey. I see you got the vampires. Let's go." she said. We loaded on the plane. I looked inside the plane, to see two humans.

"Hey." I said. "What's with the humans?" I asked Fawn, we were taking off.

"Don't mind them. Is it weird that the other countries would love to have you there?" she said.

"Well... I take it it's better than this country at the moment." Aro said.

"If it makes you feel any better, not all the humans are mad. There's actually protesting going on at the White House. Some people want you out of the tomb." Sam said. "Most people wanted you out of the tomb."

"Well... lovely." Caius said.

"The Russians want you there the most." Jacob said.

"Thanks for helping us. I didn't think that you would do that for us."

"Well we kind of missed pissing off the Cullens." Paul said. I rolled my eyes. Then I looked at my Bella. We still haven't said anything together. There wasn't a small room we could go into. So I had to wait. There were so many things I wanted to tell her.

"You look sick." I said to her.

"I'm fine." she said. I rolled my eyes. She was not fine.

"Jacob, what happened?" I asked.

"Well, she moved out of Charlie's house. Then she stopped eating for a while. She went into a swirling depression. She didn't do anything productive for a while."

"Thanks for telling all of my business Jake." she said.

"We have a lot to talk about." I whispered in her ear. I was mad at her. I didn't want her to throw away her life all because of me. It was ridiculous. She looked ill. She was pale, she didn't have much color to her face. You could tell that she wasn't the way she always was.

After three hours, we landed in Russia. Fawn had her own mansion, she was rich. Very rich. And it wasn't by anybody else. It was perfect. We all walked into the living room, where the wolves' family was waiting for them. I merely said hi to everyone, and left upstairs to a room. I knew she didn't want to talk about it, but I dragged her anyways. Once I closed the door, I turned towards her. She knew she was about to get it.

"What the hell are you thinking?" I asked.

"I save you, and this is what I get?"

"Isabella. You know that's two different subjects. Why would you do that?"

"Because Emmett." she said, and sat down on the bed. "I just had a feeling I would never see you again."

"Bella, you know that's not ever going to happen."

"Well from the looks of it, it was bound to happen. And you wouldn't know. You were in the tomb for eight months. People hate the vampires Em. The president was convinced to let you all rot in there."

"Bella. That doesn't mean you can hurt yourself. Bella, I'm nothing. I'm not even all that good for you, which means you don't need to hurt yourself. Understand?"

Then tears rolled down her face. "Don't ever say that to me. You are not nothing. If you were just some vampire person, I wouldn't be here right now. You mean a lot to me. And after all the things we've been through, I'm not just going to throw it away all because of this exposure."

I groaned, and could do nothing but hold her. I said sorry to her a couple of times, trying to calm her down.

"I love you." she sobbed.

"I love you too." I said. "Come on. You must be hungry."

"NO. I just want to stay with you."

"Bella, you need to eat. And I will be right next to you." I said. I walked her downstairs. Luckily, Fawn's chef, or I thought he was a chef, already made food. _I _made Bella's plate since I didn't want her to put a little on there. It was a lot too. But she needed to eat. I wasn't going to let her starve.

"I can't eat anymore." she groaned.

"Yes you can." I said.

"No I can't. I ate more than half of the plate. I'm done." she said, and she laid back on the seat. "I feel like I'm going to explode..."

"You won't. Come on. Let's get you to bed." I carried her upstairs. I really like this house. Fawn had thousands of rooms, literally. Isabella had her own room. Which made it ours. I sat down on the bed, with Bella still in my arms. It's been too long without seeing her. Bella stood up to go change her clothes. She didn't want to, but I insisted. I laid down on the bed, waiting for her. It felt like forever, but I knew she was rushing. I sighed, hating to be away from her now. I actually went into the bathroom and sat on the counter. She was rushing, but I could tell she was tired.

"How does it look?" she asked. She had on a red and black night gown.

"You look amazing." I said. She smiled, we walked out the bathroom, hand in hand. I held Bella the entire night. I didn't move, and I never wanted to. I wanted to stay here forever.

In the morning, neither of us wanted to even sit up. We both were too comfortable. But we knew this human-vampire- and now werewolf problem would come back to us sooner or later.

"You know, I don't remember you kissing me yesterday." Bella said.

"Excuses..." I said and kissed her. I was going to do more, a lot more. But someone barged through the door. I was prepared to yell at them, but it was Alice.

"Come down here. The news are on." Alice said.

"I don't care." I groaned. She looked at me, and I sighed. I picked up Bella and rushed downstairs. Of course the news were about us.

_"Yesterday was a very shocking day for most of us. For eight months, the vampires were in captive and in the tomb that is located behind me. However, if there's a vampires, there's a werewolf. The wolves apparently teamed up with the vampires and pulled them out of the tomb. All of them were able to escape, and we now do not know of their whereabouts for both kinds. We do also believe that Isabella Swan, a daughter of Chief Swan in Washington, is in on this as well. An arrest is going to be out for Isabella as well as the vampires and wolves. If you do know the whereabout of their location, please contact the police immediately. We will post all of the vampires, the wolves, and Isabella's picture for you to see. Thank you, and I am Stacy Peters reporting from Washington, D.C." _Then the vampires faces started to appear.

"They want to arrest me?" Isabella asked.

"Yes love. Because you're helping us. The government isn't very pleased with us."

"They can't arrest you anyways. Not unless the Russian government wants an arrest for you. But you're in a different county, so you're safe." Fawn said.

"And if they do want to arrest me?" Bella asked.

"Well then, we would all leave." Alice said. "But they know we're all here. They don't plan to arrest any of us. I think they actually respect us."

"You're safe." I whispered in her ear.

"Okay." she said. I knew she wasn't worried about herself. She was worried about us. All of us. She was emotionally exhausted. I could tell. It's not that hard to miss. I pulled Bella upstairs and went to the room. They were talking about us constantly, and I was tired of hearing it. So I walked away, I guess you could say. I would deal with it later. I just wanted to talk to Isabella. I wanted to be with her.

We had our arms wrapped around each other, and faced each other. We kissed for most of the time, then we would lay there. That's all I wanted. If it was like this for the rest of my life, I wouldn't mind it at all.

"I love you." Bella said.

"I love you too." I said. That was constant. She was worried, as she should be. But honestly, I shouldn't be worrying about Isabella's health right now. She should have been strong enough to do a lot of things.

"Bella, are you going to take better care of yourself?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Bella. Are you? I'm already loaded on things to think about. If you're sick, then I would drop everything to take care of you. And I just have no time for that Bells. Not that I don't want to take care of you. But it's so much to worry about. I except you to be healthy."

"I understand. And I promise to take better care of myself." she said.

"Good." I said.

"Emmett..." Alice came back into the room.

"What?"

"We have a problem. A big problem..."


	3. Arrested

**_Emmett's__ POV_**

I ran down the stairs again, wondering what problem we could be facing right now. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, there were two Russian policemen waiting for me.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Don't worry." one of the men said. "We're not here to take any of you away. We did come here for a compromise however, with the Americans."

"Yes, Isabella is in the most wanted of the nations." the other man said.

"We would like to speak with her."

"Why?" I asked.

"We know your love for her. However we must speak with her. The Americans know she's here. The Americans want her, so here's the compromise. We can either sent you all back to America or, Isabella can go herself."

"I'm not sending her back to anywhere." I said.

"Then we will have to call American forces." the man said.

"No. I'm not going to let that happen." Isabella said. "Why are you doing this anyways?"

"We don't want any wars between the American army, for one thing. And, we're only dealing with the supernatural world, not any humans." the man said. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I'll go." Isabella said.

"NO, I just got you back. You're not leaving." I said.

"Emmett, I'm not going to let them take you again. I'll be fine." she said, and kissed my cheek. "Let me go Emmett."

"I can't. Bella, they'll hurt you."

"Alice, will they hurt me?"

"I don't see them doing something idiotic." Alice said.

"I can go. Emmett, please. I will see you again. Trust me." she said. I grabbed her waist, and held her, not wanting to let her go.

"We need to go, Isabella." the man said.

"I'll be back, I promise." she whispered in my ear, and walked away from me, once again...

**_Isabella's POV_**

It's been an hour since I've been away from Emmett. I was sitting in the Russian Police Department, waiting for the Americans to come and claim me.

"Would you like anything, Miss Swan?" someone asked.

"What else could I want more at this moment?" I asked. "I would love to go back to my boyfriend, but I know that you're not going to allow it, so why bother?" The man just looked away from me, there was no point in arguing.

After another hour of sitting in misery, some police man came and flew me down back to America. The Russians did what they promised, and made sure that the vampires hiding place was kept a secret.

I was handcuffed, and dragged out of the airport. There were many news reporters, wanting to ask me questions, trying to get my attention. But I kept my head down, wanting to ignore them. Wanting Emmett back.

Once I sat down in the back of the police truck, they slammed the door shut. I sighed, not wanting to go the this place people call hell. Or at least close to hell... But it was better than the others being stuck in that tomb, without anything to drink... I shuttered at the thought. I couldn't imagine being stuck in that thing... For months. Nothing to do, barely move... I just felt so bad.

I continued to sleep on and off. I wasn't comfortable. None of this was comfortable. Especially these damned handcuffs. It was harder than it seemed like. No wonder people didn't like these things.

The door suddenly opened, and some man grabbed me, forcefully by the way, and dragged me to some small prison, that was in Virginia, but far from any population.

They gave me a number, that I had to remember, it was 93501. They took the pictures, gave me an orange jump-suit, and showed me my new home. But it wasn't a regular cell. It was the cell that they put pregnant women in. I was not pregnant...

"Hey, why am I in here?" I asked.

"I have a name." the police woman said. "And the government wanted us to put you in here. Why? I don't know. But we were told. Maybe it has to do with something and those vampires you keep running around with." That was all she said, and she walked away. I shook my head, and looked around the room. There was a crib, since pregnant women were supposed to be using this room, and a nice looking bed, but did not look comfortable.

I sat down, doing absolutely nothing. I was so bored in here. And I couldn't stop thinking about Emmett and the others. I also started to wonder if the wolves would try and do something. I don't even know if the government was able to pin-point who they were.

After an hour or so, a woman came and unlocked my cell door. She said I was free to walk around the small jail place. And I did. There was nothing entertaining here though. There were just pregnant woman walking around, some with their babies. I saw one girl, she was pretty. She looked my age. She was bouncing a baby boy in her arms, cooing him.

"Hi." I said.

"You're Isabella, right? Your name is plastered everywhere. I've seen the news. You're like a legend." she said.

"Umm... thanks."

"I'm so happy for those vamps who were able to get out of there. This government is nothing but scared bastards who have no idea what they're doing." she said.

I laughed at what she said. She was right though. Scared bastards... "What's your name?" I asked her.

"It's Jenniffer. And this is Anthony." she said. "His dad is in jail too. We were imprisoned for robbery. Well he was, but they said I was an accomplice and they put me in here. Psh, I didn't even know the damned bastard was robbing the place. He just told me to drive, and I did. But that doesn't sound lovely in court, now does it?"

"Not at all." I said. "And you didn't have to tell me that."

"Oh it's fine. I'm very open-minded. A lot of people thought that I was on drugs or something. But I'm not." she said.

I laughed at her again. "Well, it's nice to meet you Jenniffer."

"Please, call me Jenni." she said.

"Then call me Bella." I said.

"Deal." she smiled.

"Jenniffer, time to go back to your cell." a woman said.

"I'll see you later Bella." she said, and she walked away.

I walked down to some dining hall. The food was made specifically for pregnant women, and I thought it was nothing but garbage. It was supposedly healthy for you. Yeah right. Healthy my ass...

After eating my food, I was put back into my cell, almost immediately. But I couldn't help but stop when I heard my name being said on the news.

_With the Russian forces on the Americans side, they have told us that Isabella Marie Swan, a teenage girl that knows the whereabouts of the vampires, and who has also let them escape has now been captured in Russia and put back into the American prison. It is said that Isabella will have trial next week. Unfornatuely, the Russian police forces do not know the whereabouts of the vampires, and now the so called "werewolves"... _

I scoffed and walked back to my cell. Such a ridiculous government.

During the night, I wasn't able to sleep at all. I couldn't help but think about Emmett and the others, wondering if they were okay or not. I finally just walked around in the cell, almost getting in trouble with one of the officers, since I "scared" her. I just rolled my eyes at her anyways, while trying not to laugh.

I did fall asleep a little bit later. In the morning, I was woken up by some woman whining. It turns out that he was about to give birth. It would have been nice if she was a little bit more quieter. I know it sounds mean to say, but jeez. It's the morning. I'm not a morning person either.

Throughout the day, I was bored out of my mind. I wanted to bang my head hard against the wall. I actually considered it though. But they would put me into some mental hospital... Mental hospital. I laughed at myself. Why not try and put myself in a mental hospital? I would have more chances of getting out... Man I was either bored to craziness or I was just lonely. I admit it, I am lonely. There's nothing here. I can't do anything. It's horrible.

There was a hard pounding against the door, which made me jump three feet out of my bed. I hated when they did that. They did it while I was sleeping too. If I wasn't in jail, I would cuss them the hell out, but I knew I couldn't. That would just make my trial way worse. And the judge would hate me.

"Isabella, get up. Say your number." the police man said.

"Isabella Marie Swan, number 93501 Inmate, who's apparently pregnant." I said. I always had to say this whenever they came up to me. It was annoying.

"Well, that's a new one Isabella."

"I know, I'm still working on it." I said.

"Put your hands-"

"Through the slot, so you can cuff them. I'm not an idiot."

"Wow, two days, no... not even two days and you're already being prissy." he said.

"Thanks. All women love to hear that. Why don't you say that to everyone?" I asked. He just rolled his eyes at me. I'll admit it, I was a bitch now. But hey, what would be your attitude if you were stuck in a cell all damn day? And they had the worst food.

"What am I doing?" I asked.

"Well, someone wants to speak to you."

"If it's my father, tell him I said go to hell." I said.

"Isabella, he wants to talk to you." he said, and I stopped walking.

"I'm not talking to him. He's the reason I'm here."

"No he's not. It was your little bloodsucking boyfriend that you had. You should've just ran once you found out what he was." He said. "So partially, it's your fault also."

"I'd rather die than to go see him." I said. "And you can tell him I said that."

"Isabella, I'm taking you to go see your father, whether you like it or not." he said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked, as he pulled my arm.

"Because, I need to." he said, and pulled me through some doors that led to another room. But it wasn't the visiting room.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him. What was he doing? I started to back away from him.

"Shh. I needed a way to get you out of here. And that was by dressing as a cop. Now listen there is this group that's pro-supernatural. We've come to bust you out of here. Jenniffer is in this too. Listen, I'm going to make it seem like I'm taking you outside. You need to do everything I said. Once Jenniffer arrives, you both will change into some uniforms. Don't worry about your spot being taken, I was able to get some prisoners to help you out here. We will leave tonight." He whispered.

"And how can I trust you?" I asked.

"Jasper and I went to high school together in Alaska. Then he moved to Forks, Washington to start over. I know him and Alice, and everyone in that family." He said. "You can trust me."

"Yeah? And what is his favorite color?" I asked.

"Jasper's favorite color is whatever Alice is wearing..." he said. Damn he was good...

"Fine... Let's get this over with." I said. He walked me out to the courtyard. He took the cuffs off of me, and I walked towards an open space, making it seem natural for a convict to get away from a cop.

It wasn't long until Jenniffer showed up. She had her little boy in her arms, and then I wondered how she was going to do this with him. She walked straight towards me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey. Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah. But how are you going to do this with a baby?" I asked. Then she laughed. _At me. _"What's so funny?"

"What baby?"

"The baby. Yesterday. I saw a baby. He was in your arms. I saw his face."

"Oh, you mean the baby doll face. Bella it was fake. It was filled with messages inside. It looked real though, well obviously, you thought it was real." She snorted. I was dumbfounded. Wow, was I that out of it? Or was the baby really looked real and I didn't notice. "Come on Bella, unless you want to stay."

"Not in a million years." I said.

"Ladies, let's go." the police man said, who's name I still didn't know. He placed the cuffs on us, again. He walked us passed two guards, that nodded at him, and followed. I was thinking that they were helping.

"How many of you are there?" I asked.

"Twenty. We're all here to get you out. You're pretty much the leader in this pro-supernatural group." he said. They took us somewhere private, where Jenni and I could change into the policemen uniforms.

"The duplicates are placed in the cells." I heard one of the men say. I put my hair up in the police hat, and dipped it down, so they wouldn't clearly see my face.

"I feel like a man." Jenni said. I laughed at her.

"I have a question, Jenni. Why didn't you just tell me yesterday? Why fake it?"

"They could hear us right there Isabella. Then the plan would've been foiled. So it was our only choice that you believe me." she said.

"Oh." I said.

"Ladies. You look... yeah let's go." he said.

"I didn't catch any of your names." I said.

"It's Cole." the police guard, that's been taking me around said.

"I'm John, and this is Eric." the other police officer said.

"Oh, I'm Bella. Like you didn't know that." I said.

"Here, and you need to stop talking. Your voice is distinct. They can tell. When you get up to the window, show them this, and that will help you get out. But do not show them your face." Cole said.

"Got it." I said. I took the card from his hand.

The five of us walked towards the front of the building. I was going to go second. Cole would go first, followed by me, then Jenniffer, and then Eric and John. Cole nodded at me one last time. I don't know why, but I was nervous.

I watched Cole do it first. He just walked towards the little desk that a police woman was standing at, and he showed her his badge. She nodded, and pushed a button to open the doors that led to outside. He fully walked out, and I had to wait a minute until it was my turn.

The minute was going by so slow. My nerves were even killing me. Now it was my turn. I ducked my head a little bit, and walked to the desk. I didn't fully walk to the desk, I made sure there was a small gap between me and the desk.

I waved my badge in front of her, trying to block my face. It wasn't even my face on the badge. But the woman nodded and pushed the button. I almost sighed in relief but walked away.

"Hey." I heard the woman say from the desk. She was talking to me. She caught me... Damn... I slowly turned back, not wanting to face her, but I did.

"Yes?" I said, trying to pitch my voice.

"Make sure that you check in early tomorrow. You have an earlier shift." she said. I relaxed, smiled, and just nodded. I walked quickly out the door. I made it outside, where Cole was waiting for me.

We patiently waited for the others, and they all made it out. We got into a police car, in pairs, and drove to another box that we had to pass. Cole was driving me, and John was driving Jenni. Eric was sitting in the backseat.

Cole pulled up to the box, and stopped the car. The guard looked at us both, me trying to not show my face too much, and he nodded. The bar raised up and he let us go. Cole drove slowly as he waited for the others. I noticed that the guard got out of his box, and went to the car.

"Did they catch them?" I asked, panicked. He kept quiet, as he watched in the mirror.

"Dammit." Cole whispered. He grabbed the radio transmitter, contacting John. "Johnathan. We have to reach Virginia now. There's no time for waiting. Let's go." I sighed as I watched the guard wave towards the car, and he let them through.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We meet up with the others. We have a place far from here. It's to keep you out of trouble." he said.

"Okay." I said.

"Where are the vampire?" he asked. I snorted when he asked that. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Still don't trust you."

"They're in Russia Bella."

"Why did you ask if you knew where they were?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if you would tell me or not." he said. I rolled my eyes, and we continued down the road.

I didn't notice that I fell asleep in the car. But I was tired. I know I shouldn't have fallen asleep in a car without someone I barely know. But I did. Sleep always won over me.

I woke up when someone was touching me. I grabbed whoever it was, and almost punched them in the face. But it was just Cole. He was about to pick me up.

"Calm down, it's just me Isabella." he said. We were at a place, somewhere. The hell if I knew. I just laid my head back, and let him pick me up. My eyes were about to fall again, but I was able to see who was around me. There were a lot of people around me. Some looked really happy to see me. Some looked like they wanted to eat me.

I heard Cole say something to them, like back away. I don't know. But I was too tired to listen. Cole carried me to some room that was upstairs. The people were following Cole and I. Which I thought was a little weird. The next thing I know I was laying on a bed, which was softer than that damned cell bed. I groaned and rolled onto my stomach. I felt the bed slightly move from me, and I didn't feel like seeing who it was, but I did fall asleep again.

I was awoken when the damn sun was in my face. It was bright, and a little annoying. Then I rolled over into someone. I gasped and sat up quickly. Why the hell would he think that he was allowed to lay with me? Dammit... I punched his side, and then pushed him off the bed. He yelped a little, and then I noticed what I was wearing. I was wearing just a shirt and some shorts. He better not have changed me...

"What the hell?" Cole asked.

"Who do you think you are? You cannot just lie with me. I don't allow that nonsense. And did you change me? I swear, if you changed me, I'm going to kill you."

"Calm down, I didn't change you. Jenniffer did. And I only stayed with you because it's not safe for you to be alone Isabella." he said. "And on top of that, I've only been there for an hour... or two. Jenniffer was with you the entire night."

"Oh..." I said. "Well, then I apologize."

"Yeah, sure you do." he said.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well, we need to figure out a way to contact the vampires, without anything electrical. The government is watching everything."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes. They said it would be temporary. But I don't believe it for one second." He said.

"Oh, well can I get some moments alone?" I asked.

"Sure." he said, and walked out the room. "Just come downstairs whenever you're ready." I nodded, and he left. I ran to the bathroom since I had to pee very badly. Then I washed up a little. Thank goodness they left me some clothes to wear. I wore a black, strapless top, that was totally not my taste but I have no choice. Then some dark jean shorts, and some black boots. Not the heeled one, otherwise I'd walked without anything on my feet.

After I was done, I walked down the stairs, smelling food. Cole, Jenni, and many others were sitting in the kitchen eating.

"Oh, Good morning Bella." Jenniffer said. And that's when everyone around me got quiet, and stared at me. Awkward...

"I'll be honest here. This, is not my type of clothing. I feel like a whore..." I said. "So I'd like to pick my own clothes."

"I told you she would complain." A girl said. She had blonde hair. She was pretty, but not Rosalie pretty. She was... average. "I know a girl's taste."

"Hmm... you sound like Alice." I said.

"Alice, personally, is my favorite."

"Do you all know the vampires?"

"Yes. We've all at least ran into them and met them personally. They're good people... all of them."

"They are." I said. "So, what's from breakfast?"

"Well, we've made bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage, waffles. Practically everything for a breakfast. We knew that you would want something different than prison food... for pregnant women." Cole joked.

"Yes. Speaking of which, why was I really in that part of the prison?" I asked.

"It was easier to get you out of that part of the prison." John said. "So we had Miss Slick over here change the location of your cell."

"Nice." I said. "So how about we start this..."

"Alright." Cole said. "We need a plan."

"A plan for what specifically?"

"To get rid of the government." he said. Wait, to what?

* * *

**I am sorry that this was waay late. I have a lot of homework, AND honestly, I work on my other story since it's bigger than this story. It's called New Life if you want to read it. :D You'll love it. Anyways, review!**


End file.
